


Warm Me Up

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: Ilia doesn't like how cold Atlas can be, but fortunately, she has someone to warm her up.





	Warm Me Up

Ilia shivered and pulled her coat closer. She had been promoted to Menagerie’s diplomat to Atlas. Her feelings were decidedly mixed. It was a great honor, but she really hated Atlas. The floating city always made her feel isolated, and as a reptile Faunus, her body always ran cool, so it took a lot of layers and thick mittens to ward off the cold, and on days like today, it wasn’t enough.

“Hot chocolate?” asked Neon.

Ilia turned to the huntress. In another life, she and Neon could have been childhood friends. She wondered if she’d have been more confident in herself if she and Neon had always been close. That was one of the things that drew Ilia to her. She took the beverage and quickly sipped it, only to pull it away as her tongue burned.

“It’s called hot chocolate for a reason,” said Neon.

“I needed to warm up,” said Ilia.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

Neon stood behind Ilia and wrapped her arms around her, then pressed her cheek against Ilia’s. “Better my little lizard?”

“You know you’re not much taller than me,” Ilia mumbled, blushing a little.

“Oh, are you turning my favorite color?” asked Neon.

“Your favorite color changes every week.”

Ilia wiggled to get a better look at her girlfriend. Her tail was dyed a pink and purple gradient, and the tips of her two large pig tails were pink.

“Pink is always one of my favorites though. Especially on your skin.” Neon playfully nibbled on Ilia’s ear.

“We’re in public,” Ilia whispered. Her skin was now turning red.

“I guess we need to get a room? How about my apartment?”


End file.
